familysffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Kubiana/Hallo! Mamy Halloween!
Parę razy wspomniałam, że napiszę jakieś opowiastki z tej okazji :3 Szczerze to pisze je dopiero teraz xD I mi się niezwykle bardzo nie chce xD Brzuch mnie boli, bo zjadłam sushi... Jako swój pierwszy posiłek dnia D: Straszne nie? xD Ale to nie jest creepypasta...To sie dzieje naprawdę! @^@ A przejdźmy do opowiadań :3 1. Był to kolejny, niezwykle absurdalny dzień w pałacu Lorda, w którym siedziała cała wikia. Bo wiadomo, on ma pałac, więc co mają się gzić w ciasnym pomieszczeniu. I w dodatku sprzątanie będzie na jego głowie! Tak, wszystkim się ten pomysł podobał. Siedzieli teraz w wielkim salonie, oglądając TeleWikię gdy coś uderzyło o okno. Niepewni wikowicze rozejrzeli się po sobie, gdy uderzenie się ponowiło. -Cóż to?-Zapytała fioletowłosa forever alone, wstając z kanapy i wyjrzała za okno, po czym z jej gardła dobiegł krzyk przerażenia. Pozostali nie zdołali zadać pytania co się dzieje, gdy dało się słyszeć trudne do odszyfrowania słowa. -To zombie?-Zapytała przestaroszna Lui, trzymając w dłoniach paczkę ciastek. -Gorzej... To zdecydowanie są...-Chciała odpowiedzieć niezwykle poważna w tym momencie Lisa, gdy okno zostało wybite. -MENTUSY!-Dokończyła Kubiana, robią natychmiastowo pare kroków w tył. Przez okno nagle zaczęły wchodzić dziwnie randonowe postacie. -''Kiedy nowy odcinek?! Zróbcie coś z tym! Armin jest only my! Lol, jesteście głupi!''-Owe słowa zaczęły się z nich wydobywać. -Tam są drzwi wiecie?!-Krzyknęła zdenerwowana Mad, chociaz każdy wiedział że do mentusów to nie dojdzie. W końcu to było zbyt logiczne posunięcie. -Zwiewamy! Jak nas dopadną, to się zarazimy!-Stanowczo powiedziała Lisa, ale randomy były coraz bliżej, Trzeba było czyms odwrócić ich uwagę! Ale czym? -Ja to zrobię! Uratuje wa-!-Nie zdążył dokończyć białowłosy Lord, gdy został pchnięty w ramiona Mentusów. Pozostałe Wikowiczki spojrzały na Kubi, która w tym momencie trzymała łapki za sobą i udawała, że gwiżdze. Jednak postanowiły to zignorować i wykorzystać tą chwile, gdy Mentusiątka skupiły się na Lordzie, tragicznym bohaterze, którego poświęcenie nie zostanie zapomniane... O motylek! ...O czym to ja? A tak! Nasze wikowiczki cudem uniknęły mentusów, ale to tylko dzięki swoim zgrabnym nózią, które pomogły im uciekać. Zamknęły się one w najdalej umieszczonym pokoju i zabarykadowały drzwi. -Musimy ich wywalić! Zniszczą mi chatę!-Jęknęła Arisu, tuląc się do Boskiego Konia. A była tak zdenerwowana , ową sytuacją że nie miała ochoty go nawet lizać! -Musimy sie jakoś uzbroić przeciw nim...-Mruknęła Lisa, w zastanowieniu. Wtem Shinarei sięgnęła do kieszeni i wyciągneła Święte BanNozyczki! -Poczują co to znaczy miec nożyczki w dupie!-Krzyknęła hardo, a zaraz za nią rozpoczęła się zbroić Mad, która już trzymała w dłoni stół. Matrix już trzymała toster naładowany sucharami, Koń świecił boskością, An miała zgniłą marchewę! Shiri podlbiegła do półki z książkami i chwyciła wielki stos słowników! -O tak! Ortografia ich na pewno pokona!-Stwierdziła z pochwałą Kubi, ale Zebra pokręciła głową gasząc jej entuzjam. -Co? Jaka ortografia? Przywal po prostu im w łep tym tomiskiem i po problemie.-Stwierdziła całkiem logicznie... -No tak! Ostateczka broń!-Krzyknęła nagle Lisa i rozpoczęła wykonywac skomplikowane ruchy dłońmi, gdy w nich pojawiła się nagle złota kula-Moc Logiki nas uratuje! Czyli wszystkie były gotowe do walki, gdy rozpoczęły się walenia do drzwi i próby ich wywarzenia. -Ruszajmy z tym koksem!-Powiedziała hardo Nya. -ruchajmy? Nie w takiej chwili!-Oczywiście odpowiedział Mruczek. W końcu zawiasy nie wytrzymały i do pokoju, niczym woda wlała się fala mentusów, a nasze waleczne wikowiczny rozpoczęły wojnę. Walczyły zaciekle, nie przerywając uderzeń. Gdy w końcu ostatni mentus padł, odetchnęły z ulgą. -Niektórzy to byli naprawdę uparci...-Mruknęła Nya, siadając na ziemi i zdyszana wachlowała się słownikiem. -Yolo, co nie?-Zaśmiała się Kubi, gdy zdziwiona swoimi słowami uniosła brew do góry. -Ej, jak myślicie ile trzeba będzie czekać na nowy odcinek?-Od niechcenia zapytała Arisu, po czym i ona zdziwiła się tym co mówi. O nie... -Ej, a ja uważam że TraFFka jest bardzo fajnym stylem pisma!-Dodała Ryu, choć jej mina wskazywała, że wcale nie chciała tego powiedzieć. -Czyli jednak...Dziewczyny...-Powiedziała przerażona Lisa.-Chyba jednak się zaraziłyśmy.... D: Straszne! Nie, wcale xD Ale trudno xD Chciałam tu walnąc fajny komentarz, ale go nie mam także opowieść... 2. Czuła jak ma uniesione do góry ręce, a że czuła odrętwienie to znaczyło, że wisiała już tak długo. Z jękiem podniosła głowę, by zobaczyć półkole zakapturzonych ludzi, a w środku na ołtarzu ofiarnym zobaczyła swoją miłość. -NIE! Zostawcie go!-Krzyknęłam przerażona i poruszyła się, jakby chciała się wyrwać z łańcuchów. Ale oczywistym było, że jej się to nie udało. Wśród zakapturzonych rozległ sie pomruk smiechu, gdy jeden z nich trzymając w dłoni narzędzie, rozpoczął ściągać skórę z ofiary. To był straszny widok, bo z każdym oderwanym płatem widziała coraz więcej wnętrzności swojej miłości. Najgorzej wyglądało obdarcie z twarzy, a potem wyłupanie oczu. Postac otrzepała dłonie i wymieniła się z kolejnym członkiem pólkoła, który trzymał w dłoni nożyczki. Rozpoczął on przecinanie, wyrywanie i wyrzucanie flaków z "ciała". A po twarzy przywieszonej rozpoczęły lecieć łzy. Nie chciała na to patrzeć, ale jednak... Patrzyła dalej. I druga postać, wymieniła się z trzecią po skończeniu swojej pracy. Owa trzecia postać nie zabawiła sie długo, bo jej zadaniem było tylko połamanie na malutkie części szkieletu ofiary. I nadszedł czas, by na scenę wszedł czwarty z zakapturzonych. Wyróżniał się trochę od innych, czyli zapewne był przywódcą. Pogmerał troche w szczątkach i wyjął dziwnym trafem prawie nienaruszone serce ofiary. Podszedł on do Przywieszonej i pomachał nim, przed jej oczami, gdy rzucił je o ziemie i podeptał mocno. -Wy potwory! Jak mogliście! Był taki młody!-Krzyknęła rozdzierającym serca głosem i pociągnęła parę razy nosem.-Mój...Mój...Mój komputeeeer. Tsaaaa, nie mam ochoty pisac strasznych opowieści. Także pisze Trolle xD Wyjaśnienie: Skóra- Obudowa Oczy-Diody Flaki- Kable Szkielet- To szkielet komputerka Serce- Dysk główny :3 I trzecia, ostatnia pasta. Specjalnie dla Shin... 3. Shinarei zaklnęła wściekle, patrząc zdenerwowana na monitor komputera. Głupi Forever Alone, znów robił z siebie debila, więc nic dziwnego że była zdenerwowana. W końcu FA to takie irytująco-głupie istnienie... Wtem rozległ się głośny szczek na zewnątrz, który spowodował że żona Murasa zadrżała. Cholerna Kubi i jej Smile Dog. Postanowiła umilic sobie czas i puścić jakąś piosenkę, zapewne Taito. I tak słuchając melodii, i serfując po necie spędzałą czas, gdy nagle wszędzie zagościła cisza i ciemność. -No pięknie, korki padły.-Westchnęła dziewczyna podnosząc się z krzesła, by iść po latarkę. Owszem atmosfera była nieprzyjemna, ale nie mogła pozwolić by strach wziął nad nią górę. Ale wtedy ponownie rozległ się szczek. -To tylko pies... Zwyczajny pies...-Mówiła do siebie na dodanie otuchy, ale jednak zdawało jej się że słyszy cichutkie kroki. Ale przeciez nikogo w domu nie było... Pewnie jej się zdawało... Ale... Kroki stawały się coraz głośniejsze, co spowodowało że Shin zawróciła biegiem do swojego pokoju i sie zamknęła, błagając w myślach, by prąd wrócił, albo by ktokolwiek wrócił... Oddychała szybko, gdy zza okna zobaczyła czerwone ślepia, które wywołały u niej krzyk. Chwyciła pięrwszą rzecz, która miała pod ręką, a nią były nozyczki. O, czyli choć jedna, dobra rzecz.. Gdy jednak ponownie spojrzała w okno, ślepia zniknęły. Hau! Szczekanie nagle stało się coraz szybsze i głośniejsze, a klamka zaczęła się poruszać. Shin krzyknęła, ale jednak ustawiła się tak, by w razie czego atakować. Ale gdy drzwi się otwarły nikt za nimi nie stał... Ale poczuła chłodny powiew. Odwróciła się i zarejestrowała dwa fakty. Okno było otwarte. I wyszczerzony w rekinowym uśmiechu pyskt... Niby sytaszne, ale nie straszne... Także no. To koniec :3 żałosne, żałosne xD Co ja robię ze swoim życiem... Ale przynajmniej brzuch mnie przestał boleć ^^ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach